Humano
by the-one-lonely
Summary: Hermione ha sido capturada. Nunca pensó que las cosas fueran a cambiar tanto. Traducción de mi primer Tomione. One-Shot-Songfic. La canción NO me pertence. Disfruten C:


N/A: este fue mi primer Tomione y el primero en escribirse en inglés originalmente. Han pasado más de 2 años y no lo encontraba en español. Me tardé un poco pero aquí está. ¡DISFRUTEN! C:

 **¡Advertencia! Este fic tiene rating M por una razón. No es una escena muy descriptiva (ya que no soy muy buena en eso). Si son sensibles ante temas de naturaleza sexual les recomiendo que regresen a la página anterior.**

I can hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days,

If that's what you want

Be your number one

El Señor Oscuro la había escogido. Es verdad, sus dos mejores amigos habían muerto pero él la había dejado vivir. No sabía el porqué exactamente; ella era 'la bruja más brillante de su época' pero en los ojos del Señor, no era más que una sangre sucia del montón. Aun cuando él decía ser puro, no era mejor mago que ella; ambos poseían el mismo talento, sólo que él tenía más experiencia. Bellatrix solía visitarla seguido, sólo para asegurarse que ella estaba siendo torturada; normalmente ella era la que se encargaba de hacerlo. Hermione solía quedarse despierta toda la noche debido al dolor. Ni una sola vez vino el Señor Oscuro a visitarla, no sabía si era por su bien o si él asumía que ya estuviera muerta. _Talvez él venga y me mate de una vez, así me encontraré con Harry y Ron,_ pensó, _no, sería demasiado benévolo de su parte._

Finalmente, después de meses de tortura y comida escarza, Hermione fue liberada solamente para ser escoltada hacia la mansión del Señor Oscuro. Draco Malfoy fue quien la escoltó, él no estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión pero no podía negarse, Voldemort se lo había ordenado. _Tal vez es mi hora de morir_ , pensó la castaña, _ya era hora_. La mansión era inmensa, una reja de metal enorme delineaba toda la propiedad y la casa principal era de dos pisos. Era un día oscuro y las nubes impedían que Hermione sintiera el calor del sol, lo extrañaba; la casa parecía todavía más oscura de lo que ya era. Las ventanas estaban adornada con motivos góticos y habían algunas gárgolas en las esquinas del techo.

Hermione entró en la mansión con las manos atadas y detrás suyo. _¿En serio?_ , se preguntó en su mente, _tienen mi varita, ¿qué se supone que haga?_ Malfoy la guiaba con el resto de la cuerda en sus manos, haciendo que ella se moviera más rápido. Hermione estaba asustada, no de la muerte que la esperaba, eso era lo que ella más anhelaba; su miedo provenía de su inminente encuentro con el Señor Oscuro. La sacaron de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que alguien estaba carraspeando. Miró hacia el origen del sonido y se encontró bajo la presencia de Voldemort. Estaban a solas, checó sus alrededores esperando que Malfoy estuviera ahí con ellos pero éste había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Hermione miró nuevamente al Señor Oscuro y se sorprendió al encontrar a alguien completamente opuesto a lo que ella esperaba. Durante la batalla, Voldemort tenía el aspecto de un hombro calvo, sin nariz y con los ojos rojos más parecidos a los de una serpiente. La castaña se dio cuenta de su reacción y trató de disimular su sorpresa fingiendo desafiar a Voldemort con sus ojos. El Señor Oscuro rio ante su intento.

"Luces asustada pero te atreves a desafiarme" dijo "¿Debería de estar divertido o enojado?"

Ella permaneció callada. Él notó el cambio en la actitud de la castaña en cuanto ésta notó su cambio de apariencia; él había regresado a su apariencia de cuando tenía veintiún años. Había notado que a esa edad su atractivo había sido alto y las brujas no podían parar de pelear por su atención. Hermione cerró sus ojos cuando lo vio acercándosele. Sus puños se cerraron con mucha fuerza, tanto así que sus uñas empezaron a hacerle daño en sus manos; pero, no parecía importarle el dolor que se estaba infringiendo.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" preguntó él "No te sientas avergonzada, yo sé que soy atractivo" alzó su mano y le tocó la mejilla cuando la vio sonrojarse.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

"Estas a favor de los elfos, ¿no es así?" dijo "Ya que estimas tanto a esas repugnantes criaturas, entonces debes estar dispuesta a cumplir con sus deberes cuando éstos sean libres, ¿no?"

Hermione tragó en secó y miró a su captor. ¿ _Cómo puede alguien tan guapo ser tan malo?_ , se preguntó, _era un estudiante brillante, Premio Anual de su generación_ , se acordó. Se encontraba atraída a su mente, ni mencionar su apariencia; pero se recordó de la malicia y locura que poseía, tampoco ayudó mucho que el Señor Oscuro había matado a sus dos mejores amigos. _¿Estoy loca por admirar su belleza?,_ se reprimió.

"Te romperé y estarás suplicando que te mate" la voz del Señor Oscuro la volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos otra vez "y una vez que lo hagas, te romperé un poco más antes de deshacerme de ti"

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am

Siendo fiel a sus palabras, Voldemort había ordenado a Hermione a hacer todo tipo de tareas. Ella era su sirviente personal. Hubo una vez que llegó a pensar que ya no podía más y pensó en rogar por su muerte pero recordó a sus amigos y frenó sus deseos de humillarse. El Señor Oscuro comenzaba a darle tareas cada vez más peligrosas, tales como preparar pociones sanadoras y demás para los Mortífagos. _Snape dijo que eras un estudiante de pociones brillante, no sería justo de mi parte si no te doy una oportunidad para que pruebes tu valor_ , había dicho Voldemort después de tres meses de tenerla a su servicio. A Hermione no parecía importarle, hacer pociones era, de alguna manera, un reconocimiento de sus habilidades mágicas y la hacía sentir un poco mejor a pesar de sus tareas. Después de cada poción exitosa, Voldemort le daba permiso para leer uno de los libros de la biblioteca; casi todos estaban enfocados en las Artes Oscuras, sólo unos poco eran realmente de su agrado. _Gracias Amo_ , ella respondía cada vez que le permitía leer.

Para el sexto mes, Voldemort la había reubicado a su cuarto diciendo que algunas veces necesitaba ir por algunas cosas. Hermione se paraba junto a la puerta esperando recibir las órdenes de su Amo. Al principio trataba de sentarse pero el Señor Oscuro se enojaba tanto que la castigaba con maldiciones. Después de los castigos, él mismo le curaba las heridas diciendo que su sirviente número uno no podía ser vista con cicatrices en su cuerpo. Ella forzaba una sonrisa y pretendía que todo estaba bien. Aprendió rápido que tenía que pretender ser perfecta si quería que Voldemort la tratara bien. Aun así, no podía evitar pensar cuándo había cambiado todo para mal con él; ¿había sido la poción de amor que forzó su concepción la que lo privaba de sentir amor? ¿O era acaso otra cosa la que había ocasionado que éste fuera inmune ante tal sentimiento?

Para el noveno mes, su actitud había cambiado drásticamente debido más que nada a la 'gentileza' del Señor Oscuro. Él ponía un nuevo libro en la biblioteca sólo para ella, solía preguntarle su opinión en cosas triviales concierne a los Mortífagos; algunas veces le pedía que se sentara junto a él cuando éste estaba comiendo, un plato apareciendo mágicamente donde ella se sentara. Su situación le recordaba a la premisa de la Bella y la Bestia, aunque ella tenía más la apariencia de la bestia una vez comparada con Voldemort. Él era la verdadera bestia si se basaba solamente en su personalidad. Algunas veces no entendía los cambios de humor de su captor; había sido contadas las ocasiones en las que la torturaba sin razón aunque Voldemort la cuidaba tras hacerla sufrir.

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

El onceavo mes llegó y con él Voldemort comenzó a pedir otro tipo de _servicios_. La primera vez fue inesperada para ella, aun cuando él la había hecho sentirse un poco relajada. Su necesidad por sentir un cuerpo humano junto a él fue tan fugaz, tenía una razón de ser. Todo sucedió después de una saqueada de una de sus guaridas. Sus Mortífagos habían sido sorprendidos, algunos tenían heridas graves y otros no habían sobrevivido el viaje a San Mungo. Él había entrado en _su_ cuarto y la había tomado de la cintura perversamente. Hermione no había puesto resistencia, ella ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para entender lo suficiente de su humor. Sabía que Voldemort estaba demasiado enojado y no permitiría que ella se escapara.

"Entrégate a mi" le había ordenado. Siguiendo las órdenes de su amo, Hermione pronto se había despojado de toda su ropa.

El Señor Oscuro comenzó trazando su cuerpo, sus manos callosas tocaron las mejillas de la castaña con delicadeza y sus labios pronto siguieron el camino trazado por sus dedos. Mordisqueó su cuello mientras sus manos masajeaban sus pechos, Hermione sintió el único placer que nunca había conocido. Las manos del Señor Oscuro trazaron su estómago mientras buscaban el centro de la castaña. Él tomó a esa bola de nervios entre sus dedos y ocasionó que la castaña temblara de placer. Ella no era la mujer más expresiva del mundo pero él la estaba haciendo actuar completamente opuesto a lo normal. Besando su camino hacia su sexo, Voldemort finalmente se deleitó de encontrarse frente al centro de la castaña. Probó la sensibilidad de su sirviente al lamer lentamente aquella parte tan íntima y recibiendo gemidos como respuesta. Había entrado en ella con un dedo y los jugos biológicos habían explotado en su boca, sabía dulce. Después de frotar unas veces más, insertó un segundo dedo y después un tercero; su placer no había pasado desapercibido, ella gemía cada vez más alto.

"No puede ser tu primera vez, ¿verdad?" él no esperaba una respuesta, le bastaba con sólo mirarla para saber lo que ella respondería.

Voldemort había parado y la estaba dejando respirar un poco para recuperar el aliento mientras él terminaba de desvestirse. Hermione estaba ansiosa, era su primera vez estando con un hombre de manera íntima; su piel se había vuelto más sensible al tacto y se había frenado de pedir más. El Señor Oscuro había envuelto las piernas de la castaña alrededor de su cadera, su hombría palpitaba de la necesidad. Tomó las manos de la castaña y las sostenía por encima de ella. Voldemort aprovechó para besarla profundamente antes de arremeter contra ella. Hermione gritó un poco pero la boca del Señor Oscuro impidió que se escuchara mucho.

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Hermione estaba experimentando demasiadas sensaciones, no sabía ya qué hacer con ella misma; un minuto estaba gimiendo y al siguiente, explotaba de placer. El Señor Oscuro aun no terminaba de saciarse de ella; aun necesitaba más. Salió de su interior y la volteó dejándola boca abajo, levantó su trasero. Gruñó junto a su oído una vez que entró otra vez en ella. Hermione jadeó de placer y acurrucó sus dedos de los pies en cuanto sintió la invasión. Voldemort estaba mordiendo su hombro cuando tuvo otro orgasmo. El Señor Oscuro estaba llegando a su límite cuando se acostó en la cama y dejó que ella lo montara. Hermione no sabía qué hacer al principio pero dedujo su deber cuando sintió que Voldemort seguía arremetiendo contra ella. Hermione se movió como si una llama recorriera su cuerpo.

"Ya va a venir" susurró junto a su oído cuando ella se acostó sobre su pecho, los pezones de la castaña se endurecieron todavía más. La besó con fuerza cuando sintió que su orgasmo había llegado.

Your words in my head

Knives in my heart

You build me up

And then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

"Duérmete" le ordenó cuando recuperó el aliento.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, nunca le había pedido que compartiesen la cama. Ella tenía su propia cama en _su_ cuarto, ya que él quería que ella estuviera siempre a su lado por si necesitaba algo durante la noche. El Señor Oscuro notó su incomodidad y la volteó a ver; Hermione estaba sorprendida con la paz que encontró en los ojos de su Amo. Nunca había visto los ojos de su Amo teñidos de otro color que no fuera rojo, los ojos de Voldemort eran gris oscuro. Su suave cabello negro enmarcaba sus hermosos ojos, adornados con pestañas largas. Su cara la hacía acordarse del Adonis; obvio, este hombre era de carne y hueso pero era demasiado hermoso, no podía ser real. Su nariz recta, su barbilla cuadrado, sus labios provocativos; ella deseaba que la poseyera una vez más.

"No malinterpretes las cosas, sigues siendo mi sirviente" dijo. Y así, tan rápido, la ilusión se dispersó. _¿Por qué me afectan tanto sus palabras?,_ pensó. Ella era una guerrera, necesitaba mantenerse con vida para encontrar una forma de matarlo, se lo debía a sus amigos y a ella misma.

I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds

If that's what you need

Be your everything

La había vuelto a ascender, al parecer su año al servicio del Señor Oscuro había sido prueba suficiente de su lealtad hacia él, quería vomitar. Si, seguía encontrándolo increíblemente atractivo, y no sólo físicamente, pero el último mes antes de cumplir el año de 'servicio' había sido el más difícil para ella. Después de su primera _interacción_ , la había vuelto a poseer al menos cuatro veces más. No se quejaba pero cada vez que pasaba un momento pasional con él le resultaba más difícil resistirse ante sus encantos. Él había dicho que nada cambiaría pero después que aquella primera noche, no había regresado a su antigua cama.

Sus tareas habían incrementado, no se dedicaba solamente a producir pociones sino que, después de una larga charla con Voldemort, ahora le estaba ayudando a replicar la fórmula de la Piedra Filosofal. Sus tendencias megalómanas habían llegado a un nuevo nivel de locura; no se encontraba satisfecho con tener un último único Horrocrux, ahora quería apostar a una inmortalidad segura. Ella había aprovechado la oportunidad y mientras leía las notas de Flamel, estaba planeando la muerte del Señor Oscuro. La verdad era que muy dentro de su ser, ella sabía que no quería matarlo después de todo. _¿En qué estás pensando Hermione? ¡Mató a Harry!_ , se regañaba cuando esos pensamientos regresaban a su cabeza, _el mundo estará mejor sin él_. Suspiró fuertemente, Voldemort lo había notado y se acercó a ella hasta llegar a estar frente a la castaña.

"¿Pasa algo?" le preguntó. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se dedicó a buscar más información en los demás libros que le había traído Voldemort.

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

Era el aniversario de su segundo año al servicio del Señor Oscuro cuando se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Un baile se estaba celebrando en la mansión en honor a la caída de la Resistencia. El grupo había traído mucho contratiempo y dificultades a su paso desde que se había formado; pero una vez que cortaron la cabeza principal, todas las demás habían caído casi inmediatamente después. Era la primera vez que veía a Bellatrix o algún otro Mortífago desde que había salido de su celda y se había quedado en la mansión. Al ser la sirviente del Señor Oscuro, se esperaba que estuviera siempre pendiente de las necesidades de éste, en caso de que fuera requerida y se encontraba pegada a una de las paredes observando a su Amo.

Ella no se lo admitiría a si misma pero estaba completamente embelesada por sus encantos; había logrado convencer a toda Bretaña de sus ideales. Cierto, había cambiado su punto de vista respecto a los sangre sucia; pero una cosa no había cambiado para él, los muggles eran peligrosos. Había pasado una nueva ley declarando que los hijos de muggles debían registrarse y después de tres años de haberse graduado, evaluarían su desempeño en el mundo mágico. Aquellos que no fueran excepcionales serían extirpados de sus varitas y ejecutados o esclavizados. Las cosas eran mejor para los mestizos.

Voldemort había pasado la noche bailando con Bellatrix, ni una sola vez se había apartado de su lado. Hermione estaba harta de observar a Bellatrix coqueteando con su Amo. _¡Está casada!_ , se gritó en su cabeza llena de frustración, _debería respetar más a su esposo_. Voldemort parecía no inmutarse de las acciones de Bellatrix, hasta parecía que la estaba invitando a hacerlo. _Es una sangre pura_ , se dijo, _¿qué más podría esperar?_ La noche al fin había acabado y los Mortífagos se habían ido ya, la única que quedaba era Bellatrix. El Señor Oscuro le había ordenado por primera vez en dos años que se quedara con los elfos ya que no necesitaría de sus servicios aquella noche. Ella no pudo contestarle ya que se había quedado en shock, ni se había dado cuenta en qué momento se habían desaparecido su interlocutor y su acompañante.

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Hermione se dirigió hacia los cuartos de los elfos y optó por quedarse con Brisa, ella era una pequeña elfa doméstica que se encargaba de llevarle las comidas al Señor Oscuro. Brisa le prestó una cobija y le ofreció compartir su cama pero Hermione no la dejó; apreciaba la oferte pero decidió que lo mejor sería si Brisa dormía cómoda, ella y los demás elfos sufrían más. Brisa insistió pero Hermione seguía rechazando la oferta y terminó por ordenarle que se fuera a dormir de una vez. La castaña esperó hasta que la pequeña elfa estuviera en un sueño profundo antes de salir del cuarto y dirigirse al cuarto de Voldemort. Ya estaba suficientemente cerca del cuarto cuando escuchó los gritos de Bellatrix. La bruja loca estaba gritando, no de dolor pero de placer. Hermione quería gritar pero se detuvo tapando su boca. Después, se fue de ahí.

El fuerte sonido de alguien apareciéndose la despertó de su sueño. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Lord Voldemort. Lo miró por un segundo no reconociendo quien era exactamente pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia de su Amo se paró inmediatamente percatándose de sus alrededores. Sus pies estaban descalzos y podía sentir las hojas secas bajo ellos, el sol no parecía querer salir. Se limpió inconscientemente el camino de saliva que había cerca de su boca y trató de alisar un poco las arrugas de su ropa. Voldemort se le acercó y la tomó del brazo antes de aparecerse en la mansión.

"¿Por qué estabas en el bosque?" le gritó una vez que se aparecieron en _su_ cuarto. "¡Te dije que te quedaras con los elfos!"

"Lo siento Amo" le respondió asustada "Quise dar un paseo después del baile y me quedé dormida"

"Tus brazos están rojos, ¿te lastimaste?" le preguntó más calmado.

Se acordó de su intento de distracción para olvidarse de su tristeza. Se había arañado sus brazos para sentir un dolor más tolerable. "Debí haber dormido sobre algunas ramas"

El Señor Oscuro no parecía creerle pero tampoco quiso insistirle para que le dijera la verdad. Tomó su varita y le curó sus brazos. Besó el brazo en su mano e hizo un camino hasta su cuello pero ella se tensó. Él retrocedió para observarla, Hermione estaba llorando y su cara se veía pálida. Trató de acariciar su cabello pero ella estaba temblando.

"¿Qué tienes?" le preguntó preocupado; ella nunca había estado tan nerviosa, ni siquiera la primera vez que la poseyó.

"Tengo muchos quehaceres hoy Amo, debería empezar de una vez" Hermione ignoró la pregunta y trató de irse del cuarto pero Voldemort la tomó de la mano y la giró para que volvieran verse frente a frente.

La iba a regañar una vez más pero desistió, ella no parecía estar en forma para recibir su agresión. "No se te olvide verme en la biblioteca cuando hayas terminado, tenemos que continuar con la investigación"

Your words in my head

Knives in my heart

You build me up

And then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

Ella estaba ya en la biblioteca, había tratado de retrasar el momento pero no pudo. Voldemort estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro cuando sintió su presencia. Ella había tratado de ser silencio pero él podía divisarla en donde fuera, había desarrollado una habilidad especial para sentirla. Cerró el libro en sus manos y suspiró fuertemente; ella se tensó y camino hacia la pila de libros, los había escogido la noche antes del baile. Voldemort se le acercó desde atrás y había rodeado su cintura estrechamente. Hermione jadeó sorprendida pero trató de ocultar su nerviosismo. Sin embargo, sus intentos fueron inútiles, el Señor Oscuro ya la conocía.

"¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?" le pregunto y trató besarle el cuello pero Hermione se había separado.

"Lo siento Amo" ella susurró "ha pasado bastante tiempo"

"No me mientas" dijo enseguida "dime qué pasa" le ordenó. Hermione bajó su cabeza en sumisión, Voldemort la volteó para que la pudiera verte de frente, observó cómo empezaban a salir lágrimas de los ojos de la castaña.

"Lo siento Amo" dijo ella "estoy preocupada por la investigación"

"Dije que no me mintieras" la apretó más hacia él.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas salieran sin restricción. Perdió su equilibrio tan rápido que Voldemort no pudo agarrarla para que no se cayera. Sus hombros se movían incontrolablemente y sus manos habían ocultado su cara de la mirada de Voldemort. Hermione trató de parar sus sollozos pero no podía evitarlo. El Señor Oscuro se hincó junto a ella, tomó sus manos y las besó.

"¿Quién te hizo llorar así?" por un segundo Hermione se atrevió a pensar que su Amo estaba preocupado por ella pero se recordó que Voldemort no tenía emociones humanos. Él era un demonio no un ángel.

I'm only human

I'm only human

Just a little human

Hermione había permanecido callada a pesar de su pregunta, el Señor Oscuro había tratado otra vez pero había tenido el mismo resultado. Ella paró de sollozar pero sus ojos seguían llenos de lágrimas. Él movió sus hombros tratando de obtener una respuesta pero sin resultados. Hermione se paró e hizo una reverencia antes de salir corriendo; _donde sea está bien_ , pensó, _sólo necesito alejarme de él._ Inconscientemente se había metido a _su_ cuarto y había cerrado la puerta fuertemente, se dio cuenta de donde estaba muy tarde pero no le importó, dejó que su cuerpo cayera cerca de la puerta. El llanto había regresado.

"No puedo seguir con esto" se dijo en voz alta "Necesito encontrar la manera en que me mate"

Se abrazó las piernas y agachó su cabeza para acurrucarse entre sus piernas. Después de unos minutos había perdido la consciencia y su cuerpo había caído sobre el piso. Voldemort entró a _su_ cuarto después de estarla buscando por toda la mansión; no podía explicarse porqué pero necesitaba consolarla. Miró el cuerpo yacente sobre el piso y reconoció su cara; sonrió y la cargó hacia la cama. Se tomó unos momentos para apreciar su cara roja, _¿por qué llorabas?,_ preguntó en su mente. Tendría que esperar a que ella despertara para preguntarle.

I can take so much

Until I've had enough

Cuando Hermione abrió sus ojos se encontró con la cara apaciblemente dormida de Voldemort. Estaba roncando tan bajo que era casi un milagro que se pudiera escuchar. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la apariencia tan humana que tenía el Señor Oscuro. Nunca se había despertado antes que él así que nunca se había percatado que éste roncaba. Trató de pararse de la cama pero estaba atada a él por el brazo que éste tenía rodeándola. _Él tenía esto planeado_ , pensó, _claro, ¿por qué no habría de haberlo hecho?,_ se dijo, _has estado huyendo de él y pensaste que él te dejaría hacer lo que quisieras sin tener una explicación_.

"Veo que ya estás despierta" la voz ronca cerca de su oído la había hecho estremecer, inconscientemente le había dado la espalda mientras estaba pensando. "Ahora, me gustaría saber porqué has estado actuando tan extraño últimamente"

"Lo siento Amo, no sé de qué me está hablando…"

"No quería hacer esto pero no me dejas otra opción" dijo antes de susurrar un ligero Legilimens y entrar en la mente de la castaña.

Hermione hizo el viaje con él, revivió la noche del baile. Lo vio irse con Bellatrix hacia el cuarto nuevamente. Vio a su Amo apartarla tan fríamente de su lado y observó a su ser del pasado subir las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto y escuchar los gemidos de Bellatrix. Volvió a experimentar su llanto incontrolable y sus intentos por sentir otra cosa aquella noche. Recordó todas las cosas que la habían hecho fallar en sus intentos por evadir a Voldemort.

"Así que esta es la razón" se dijo y le dio la espalda.

Hermione lloraba nuevamente, ni siquiera trataba de detenerse. _Él sabe_ , pensó, _¿será que por fin me mate?_ Sus manos estaban ocultando su cara y sus ojos comenzaban a picarle de tanto llorar. El Señor Oscuro volvió a girarse para ver a su sirviente y frenó sus deseos de poseerla, necesitaba tenerla bajo de él pero ella necesitaba otra cosa. Suspirando tomó sus manos y las besó. Hermione ni siquiera lo vio, estaba con sus ojos cerrados esperando por la maldición que la haría perder la consciencia para siempre.

'Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

"¿Amo?" se preguntaba porqué seguía con vida.

"Eres tan ridícula" dijo divertido "en serio, ¿estabas celosa de ese parásito?" sonrió y la tomó de la cabeza para tenerla bajo su barbilla "¿No lo he demostrado lo suficiente?"

"Amo…"

"Me has hechizado, mi bruja" la besó en la coronilla de su cabeza "de alguna manera me has hecho humano" dijo "no estoy muy contento al respecto, pero no puedo evitar tener esta necesidad de tocarte" acarició los brazos de la castaña "de sentirte" mordisqueó su cuello "de besarte…"

Había hecho un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su boca y sin dudarlo la besó. Jugó con los labios que tantas veces le habían hecho perder el control. La tomó del cuello y forzó la entrada de su lengua, ella estaba sorprendida con sus acciones y no ponía resistencia. _Voldemort me está besando_ , se dijo sorprendida por la situación. Él se rio entre besos, seguía escuchándola en su cabeza.

"Ella estaba en una ilusión" dijo. Los ojos vidriosos de Hermione se enfocaron en él y su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado en confusión. "Bellatrix estaba gimiéndole a una ilusión" él rio "ella en verdad creyó que me había seducido"

"Pero Amo…"

"Mi nombre es Tom" dijo "úsalo, no me molesta"

Él sonrió antes de capturar sus labios con su boca y besarla nuevamente. Ella no pudo preguntar nada, no había necesidad, él la quería y al ser su sirviente, ella estaba más que feliz de complacer sus necesidades. Y los dos bailaron, el baile más antiguo que el mundo haya conocido. Y, mientras ella estaba sintiendo todas esas sensaciones la única palabra que se le venía a la cabeza era su nombre.

"¡Tom!"

Your words in my head

Knives in my heart

You build me up

And then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human


End file.
